April Fool Bacon Letuce
by Sumiko-San
Summary: L'éditeur de Ryohgo Naritalui a demandé d'écrit un texte expréssément avec du Shizaya pour le poisson d'avril et je me suis fait le plaisir de traduire!  SHIZAYA HARD et divagations d'Érika je vous présente donc : April Fool Bacon Lettuce


**April fool Bacon Letuce** (BL)

C'est un poisson d'avril écrit par Ryohgo Narita lui même ! Alors voilà c'est recconu enfin ce moment est venu où le Shizaya est un couple officiel: bravo bravo à nous autres fangirls qui avons vu clair dans leur relation dès le début !

Rating : M ( sans hésitation )

Couple : tsss -_-' SHIZAYA *évidameeeeent*

Disclamer : NON je ne suis pas Ryohgo Narita mais je fais bien évidament cette traductoin parce qu'il me l'a demandé (faux) et j'ai meme aidé à l'écriture de l'originale (très faux) parceque je parle japonais ( archi-faux)

Bref je vous laisse lire cette merveille ( pas parce que c'est moi qui l'a traduit mais car c'est le vrai auteur qui l'a écrit ) !

P.S Petit merci à Érika pour ... être elle même !

Heiwajima Shizuo et Orihara Izaya.

Quelqu'un de célèbre a déjà dit « la haine et l'amour ne sont qu'à un pas l'un de l'autre». Et pour franchir ce pas, l'amour et la haine se fusionnent sans plus aucun contrôle, perdu dans le royaume de l'ambivalence.

Exactement comme la façon dont leurs corps interagissait en ce moment.

Corps, cheveux et peau nue enchevêtrée sans possibilité de retour. Comme le grand Ouroboros se régalant de sa propre queue, ils en étaient à ce point presque de simples pantins sans âmes seulement conduient par cette insoutenable envie de l'autre.

L'Ouroboros est l'esprit de l'univers. C'est la fusion de toutes les oppositions du monde, de quoi associer Shizuo et Izaya qui en était devenuent les nouveaux symboles.

Biensure, cette métaphore ne signifiait pas grand-chose pour eux. Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant était le même désire singulier qui conduisait leurs moindres mouvements.

Leurs corps s'entrelaés depuis à peine une minute que déjà, leurs respirations étaient lourdes et haletantes. Izaya ressentait la chaleur du souffle rageur de Shizuo contre son visage. L'instant suivent, son membre durcissant glissa jusqu'au corps offert d'Izaya.

«…Ah!...»

Il gémit légèrement son corps se raidissant sur le coup. Shizuo sourit largement comme si il savourait la réaction d'Izaya tandis qu'une ravissante ombre de couleur apparaissait sous ses lunettes de soleil de soleil alors qu'il poussait et poussait toujours plus fort pour la deuxième – puis la troisième- fois

«Putin…..ah…vas-tu…enfin….enlever tes…ahh... lunettes…..dans..un…tel moment… humm ?»

Les marques de morsures de leur affrontement luxurieux s'étendaient au bas du visage d'Izaya, plus bas, toujours plus bas, même sachant qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus contrôler ses gémissements, il garda son air insolent. Des gouttes de sueurs tombèrent sur son visage puis il décida d'aller les licher directement à la source faisant affronter le même traitement- en pire. Biensure- à l'autre homme puis, incapable de résister plus longtemps,'ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement sans aucune retenu. Au bout d'un moment, Izaya éclata de rire il aimait beaucoup trop ça pour son propre bien !

« Hahahahaha… Tu te la joue, hein, Shizu-Chan….Peu importe a quel point je suis doué dans ce que je fais … A la fin tu utilise toujours ta force pour me dominer… et me prendre, comme ça.»

«…»

Shizuo garda le silence mais sous ses lunettes, un mince sourire éclairait ses yeux brumeux. Finalement la réponse vint la seconde suivante lorsque son membre toujours plus dur s'enfonça au plus profond d'Izaya, le rendant fou pas l'étroitesse qui se refermait sur son érection.

« Bordel- Ahh….Shizu..uuh...chan… »

Izaya fut a peine touché lorsque le liquide chaud gicla autour de lui envoyant plusieurs gouttes sur le visage de Shizuo. Il goûta la semence du bout de sa langue, souriant avec ce qui devait être toute la cruauté du monde.

« Déjà fini ?... Mais ça ne vient que de commencer.»

«Ahh- ça c'était vraiment trop fort ! Izaya-San saigne du nez même si on a pas vue qu'il a été directement frappé!»

« Ouai ! C'est le deuxième ou le troisième de suite et il les a tous évité…. Sauf celui-la !»

En résumé, un après-midi ordinaire à Ikebukuro.

Shizuo et Izaya se courent après.

Et commence à se battre.

Comme d'ordinaire.

Kadota, Yumasaki et Karisawa s'adonnèrent à passer dans le coin et s'était arrêter pour observer le combat.

« C'est rare que Shizuo-San commence par la prise du cobra. »

« Il est un plus grand admirateur de lute que ce que je croyais … »

Tandis que Yumasaki et Kadota échangeaient leurs observations, Karisawa résumait elle aussi, sans prononcer un mot, l'échange entre ses deux ennemis favoris.

« Hey sa va Érika ? T'as pas dit un mot depuis un bon moment.»

«….. Izaya ne pouvait pas recracher le fluide alors il décida de l'avaler d'un trait. Si il ne l'avait pas fait, ça aurait été exposer ses faiblesses en face de Shizuo -un fait inconcevable pour lui-.»

«Hey Érika, Érika tu est là! »

« La tête d'Izaya bascula sensuellement vers l'arrière tandis que le sperme chaud coulait profondément dans sa gorge. Son goût distinct s'attarda sur sa langue alors qu'il licha le restant de la substance sur ses doigts lançant un regard de défi vers Shizuo. Son sordide désire n'en fut que plus provoqué.»

«Attend un instant là !»

«!...Ahhh. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Yumacchi, j'était vraiment occupé là!»

Karisawa fut surprise par un énorme « Bang» (provenant du combat) puis Yamasaki fronça les sourcils et continua là où il en était.

« De quoi tu parle : Occupé ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais de toute façon ?»

« Ohh ? Je laissais juste mes petits commentaires pendant que Shizu combattait Iza-Iza. En fait c'était supposer être seulement dans ma tête, j'imagine que je me suis laisser emporter et j'ai pensé tout haut… Oups!»

Karisawa balança sa tête comme pour signaler une tentative ratée. Yumasaki couvra sa bouche avant qu'elle ne recommence à dire des choses encore plus embarrassantes.

Au même moment, Izaya plongea son couteau et réussi a faire une grande coupure sur l'abdomen de l'autre.

« Comment as-tu encore pris ce coup mortelle avec les muscles de ton ventre sans même semblé touché ?»

« Parce que tu n'as aucune force, voila pourquoi, Izayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-kun !»

« Izaya essayait de glisser le long membre de plus en plus ardemment en lui- peut-être n'était-t-il pas suffisamment habitué- et même si il utilisait toute la puissance de son corps c'était tout simplement impossible de faire pénétrer ne serai-ce qu'un tout petit peu plus….»

« J'ai dit que c'était dégoûtant , arrête ça !»

Entendant mais n'écoutant pas la conversation des deux autres, Kadota décida que c'était mieux d'arrêter le combat en premier. Il fit attention aux nombreux coups de couteaux et… frappa !

Karisawa qui les observait depuis un moment ne pouvait faire qu'une chose.

Crier.

« Ahhhhh! Un triangle amoureux !c'est merveilleux , Yamacchi ! Nous avons trois male alors c'est parfait pour un triangle amoureux ! Iza-Iza aime Shizu mais Shizu aime Dotachin et Dotachin aime Iza-Iza ! C'est bouleversant! Un trip à trois d'Ouroboros!»

« Comment peux-tu fantasmer aussi facilement sur un homme que tu connais dans la vrai vie ! Non laisse faire, ne me donne pas plus de détails je ne…»

Celty, qui passait par là, entendit la conversation entre Yumacchi et Érika, revaient chez elle les genoux tremblants.

Elle se laissa tombé sur le lit et montra son PDA à Shinra.

'' Les humais, les humains sont terrifiants. ''

Shinra posa ses yeux sur ses épaules qui se secouaient d'elles-mêmes.

Il réalisa qu'elle était en fait, en train de pleurer.

HAPPY END HAPPY END

Alors ?Qu'est ce que vous en dites !


End file.
